JUST PROMISE
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Baekhyun itu ibu terbaik, tersabar, dan tertabah yang pernah ada. Chanyeol seharusnya ingat itu. CHANBAEK DI SINI SON-MOTHER yaa


**JUST PROMISE**

CAST : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo

Genre : SAMPAH

Warning : Ff tergagal yang pernah ada! TYPO(s)! BAHASA BURUK!

.

 **CHANBAEK DI SINI PASANGAN ANAK-IBU YA! BAEKHYUN IBU CHANYEOL, CHANYEOL ANAK BAEKHYUN!**

 **.**

 _Happy reading ^^_

 _._

Chanyeol tidak pernah semenyesal ini dalam hidupnya. Sekalipun tidak pernah. Ia tidak menyesal sedalam ini saat ceroboh dalam ujian akhir hingga mendapat nilai jelek. Ia tidak menyesal separah ini saat dengan bodohnya meninggalkan kesempatan untuk sekolah ke luar negeri. Kali ini, ia sangat menyesal, penyesalan yang teramat dalam dan menyakitkan, hingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya, apalagi menghilangkannya.

Dulu, saat Chanyeol masih berusia 5 tahun, ayahnya meninggal karena tertabrak truk pengangkut kelapa. Ia dan ibunya hidup berdua di kampung setelah ayahnya meninggal. Ibunya bekerja sebagai peladang. Ketika ayahnya masih hidup, ibu Chanyeol tidak bekerja, ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai manajer produksi di salah satu perkebunan yang ada di kampung mereka. Ibunya bekerja keras untuk menghidupinya hingga bisa bersekolah. Tidak jarang ia melihat ibunya tidak makan agar dirinya bisa makan, tidak jarang juga ia melihat ibunya meringis kesakitan sembari memegangi pingganggnya, tapi segera berkata baik-baik saja saat Chanyeol bertanya. Sayang sekali, Chanyeol lupa mengenai hal itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol berusia 30 tahun, sudah menjadi suami, sudah menjadi ayah dari 3 orang anak, sudah menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar, Chanyeol yang dulunya anak janda miskin, sekarang telah menjadi orang terpandang. Chanyeol ingat, ibunya pernah berkata bahwa ia sangat bangga terhadap Chanyeol.

Hubungan ibu Chanyeol dengan istri Chanyeol tidak baik. Ibunya–Baekhyun–merupakan tipe mertua yang cerewet dan banyak komentar serta perintah menurut istri Chanyeol, sedang ibu Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluhkan Luhan pada Chanyeol, ibunya selalu berbicara langsung pada Luhan. Ibunya merupakan tipe orang yang mengungkapkan secara langsung, tidak main belakang.

Karena kekurangakuran ibunya dan istrinya, Chanyeol memutuskan pindah ke Seoul setelah 3 hari menikah. Sebelumnya mereka tinggal di rumah peninggalan ayah Chanyeol di Busan. Ayah Chanyeol memang cukup berada saat masih hidup. Chanyeol menikah di umur 23 tahun, setahun setelah ia mendapatkan gelar sarjananya. Ia menikah ketika baru bekerja sebagai pegawai rendah. Luhan merupakan seorang model terkenal yang entah bagaimana bisa ditaklukan oleh Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan tidak punya harta bahkan setengah dari harta Luhan. Luhan berhenti bekerja saat dirinya melahirkan anak pertama mereka 6 tahun yang lalu.

Baekhyun tentu saja keberatan dengan kepergian anak semata wayangnya, tapi Chanyeol meyakinkan ibunya bahwa ia akan sering berkunjung. Ia bukannya tidak senang tinggal dengan ibunya, ia hanya tidak nyaman dengan keadaan istrinya yang mengadu dan ibunya yang mengomel setiap hari. Di masa-masa itu, Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk sering mengunjungi ibunya. Lambat laun seiring dengan kenaikan posisinya di kantor, intensitas Chanyeol mengunjungi ibunya semakin berkurang. Terlebih bulan terakhir kehamilan pertama Luhan, tidak sekalipun dalam sebulan itu Chanyeol mengunjungi ibunya.

Ketika Luhan melahirkan anak pertama mereka yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan bernama Park Jongin, Baekhyun mendatangi rumah Chanyeol dan Luhan. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menginap beberapa hari untuk membantu Luhan yang belum berpengalaman. Chanyeol juga berharap dengan cara itu ibu dan istrinya bisa lebih dekat, siapa tahu mereka semua bisa tinggal serumah, jadi ia tidak perlu bolak-balik Seoul-Busan setiap akhir pekan. Jujur saja, itu melelahkan dan memakan banyak waktu juga uang. Gaji Chanyeol belum seberapa sedang Luhan sudah berhenti bekerja. Ia membutuhkan banyak uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Luhan juga bayi mereka. Meskipun ibunya selalu menolak uang yang dia berikan, Chanyeol tetap saja merasa gajinya kurang jika harus bolak balik mengunjungi ibunya setiap akhir pekan.

Namun sayang, itu hanya harapan Chanyeol. Ibunya semakin banyak berbicara hal yang menyinggung Luhan selama seminggu di rumah Chanyeol dan Luhan.

" _Kau itu tidak boleh terlalu memanjakan tubuhmu, Luhan. Meskipun kau baru melahirkan, kau tidak seharusnya tiduran terus, jahitanmu tidak akan kering jika kau tidak bergerak."_

" _Astaga! Kenapa kau memberi bayimu susu formula di umur 2 hari? Kau harus selalu terjaga untuk memberikannya ASI! Jangan memberi bayimu susu formula, dia bisa sakit!"_

" _Kau harus belajar memandikan bayimu, Luhan. Apa kau berharap Ibu yang selalu memandikan Jongin? Bisa-bisa ia mengenali neneknya sebagai ibunya."_

" _Hari kesebelas setelah melahirkan itu, seharusnya kau sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti membuatkan minuman untuk suamimu. Jangan membiarkan suamimu mengerjakan segala hal seorang diri."_

" _Kau membiarkan Chanyeol mencuci pakaian dalammu? Astaga Luhan, itu barang terlarang, meskipun ia adalah suamimu. Benda kecil seperti itu seharusnya kau cuci sendiri."_

Masih banyak lagi perkataan ibu Chanyeol pada Luhan. Luhan terkadang akan menjawab, terkadang akan mengacuhkan saja. Hari kelima Baekhyun di rumah Luhan dan Chanyeol, Luhan meminta Chanyeol menyuruh ibunya kembali ke Busan karena tidak tahan dengan mulut mertuanya itu. Chanyeol sebetulnya tidak tega menyuruh ibunya pulang, ia melihat kesenangan ibunya saat bersama Jongin. Namun, ibunya tak kunjung menghentikan omelannya, tak peduli berapa kali Chanyeol mengingatkannya bahwa Luhan bisa saja tersinggung.

Akhirnya pada hari ketujuh Chanyeol meminta ibunya kembali ke Busan. Dan Chanyeol merasa begitu bersalah melihat raut sedih di wajah ibunya. Ia merasa menjadi anak yang buruk.

Dulu, tidak sekalipun ibunya akan membiarkan hati Chanyeol bersedih. Apa pun itu akan Baekhyun lakukan jika agar anaknya tidak bersedih. Ketika sudah dewasa, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya membuat ibunya bersedih.

" _Baiklah, Ibu akan pulang, jika kalian sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Ibu."_ Chanyeol ingin menangis mengingat nada bicara dan raut wajah ibunya saat itu, tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain meminta ibunya kembali ke Busan.

Perkembangan karier Chanyeol sangat cepat karena ia begitu cerdas, inovatif, dan kreatif. Ia mendapatkan promosi yang jauh lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Kesibukannya semakin bertambah dari hari ke hari. Terlebih lagi anak kedua mereka lahir 2 tahun setelah kelahiran Jongin. Chanyeol terkadang hanya sempat mengunjungi ibunya satu kali 2 bulan atau satu kali 3 bulan. Ibunya tetap tidak mau menerima uang dari Chanyeol, berapa kalipun Chanyeol berkata gajinya sudah naik dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya dan keluarganya.

Chanyeol menyesal pernah mengatakan, _"Maafkan aku, Bu. Aku tidak bisa berkunjung sesering biasa lagi. Gajiku kecil, dan aku punya tambahan tanggungan sekarang, aku tidak punya uang untuk ongkos jika terlalu sering ke Busan",_ dua bulan setelah Jongin lahir. Ibunya yang masih meladang sampai saat itu menawarkan bantuan untuk Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol menolak, ia sudah berkeluarga, tidak seharusnya dibiayai lagi oleh ibunya, malah seharusnya ia yang membiayai ibunya.

Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi ibunya saat usianya 28 tahun, di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, bersama putra keduanya–Sehun–dan putri bungsunya–Kyungsoo. Ibunya sudah semakin tua, umurnya sudah 48 tahun. Keriput mulai mengambil alih kulit kencangnya, uban mulai mendominasi kepalanya, tapi pelukannya masih sehangat dulu. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol sangat erat saat itu, sudah setengah tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Chanyeol merasa sikapnya sedikit berubah dari dulu. Ia tidak bisa semanja dulu lagi pada ibunya, malu dilihat anak-anaknya. Namun, itu mungkin disalahartikan oleh Baekhyun melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah ibunya itu.

Ibunya menanyakan banyak hal tentang kehidupan Chanyeol, meminta chanyeol bercerita segala hal tanpa sekalipun ia bercerita pada Chanyeol tentang kehidupannya sendiri. Chanyeol sangat ingat bagaimana telaten dan penuh kasih sayangnya Baekhyun memperlakukan Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan juga dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol tidur meskipun sudah larut, terus meminta Chanyeol bercerita dengan alasan ia belum mengantuk. Chanyeol bodoh sekali tidak mengerti kerinduan ibunya padanya. Wanita itu memanfaatkan waktu Chanyeol yang walaupun hanya sehari di rumahnya. Chanyeol menyesal kenapa ia sangat tidak peka terhadap ibunya.

Chanyeol merencakan kunjungan 6 bulan setelah itu, tapi ia mendapatkan sebuah keberuntungan. Anak laki-laki atasannya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan, sedang bosnya sakit tua, perusahaan membutuhkan pemimpin. Chanyeol beruntung ia sangat dekat dengan atasan dan anak atasannya. Ia dipromosikan menjadi CEO oleh atasannya. Beberapa pemegang saham yang tidak memiliki pengaruh signifikan tidak setuju, tapi itu tidak mengubah apapun karena mereka tidak memiliki kuasa kendali terhadap perusahaan. Mencabut saham mereka yang tak seberapapun tidak akan merugikan perusahaan. Chanyeol pun diangkat menjadi CEO, kunjungan yang telah ia rencanakan gagal karena ia harus langsung keluar kota menangani beberapa hal yang terbengkalai.

Hari ke hari Chanyeol semakin sibuk, ia bahkan bisa tidak pulang jika pekerjaannya benar-benar menumpuk. Luhan tidak banyak mengeluh, anak-anak yang sering mengeluh, mereka kehilangan waktu bermain dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa apa, itu cita-citanya dari dulu. Cita-citanya menjadi orang besar, ia tidak akan meninggalkan hal yang sudah dicapainya hanya karena keinginan egoisnya berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

Begitu sibuknya hingga Chanyeol tidak sadar sudah satu tahun sejak ia mengunjungi ibunya. Ia hanya sempat memberitahu ibunya bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang CEO beberapa minggu setelah pengangkatannya.

Hari itu hari ulang tahun ibunya, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya. Ia mengabaikan beberapa panggilan dari ibunya karena hari itu jadwalnya penuh dengan rapat dan presentasi.

Waktu terus bergulir, prestasi makin terukir, hal-hal kecil mulai tersingkir. Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi menghubungi ibunya, ia pun hanya terkadang menjawab panggilan ibunya, itupun diakhiri dengan, _"Sudah, Bu. Aku sedang sibuk."_

Dua bulan setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-30, ibunya menelepon sampai 30 kali. Ia baru mengangkat pada panggilan ke-31. Ia sedang tidur saat ibunya menelepon karena hari itu hari Minggu dan ia sangat lelah setelah 6 hari berturut-turut lembur. Ia menjawab panggilan ibunya dengan nada malas yang terkesan ketus.

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Chanyeol-_ ah _, kau sibuk, Nak? Ibu ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu, Chan."_

" _Ibu! Tidak usah berbelit-belit, aku sangat lelah dan mengantuk, aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah tidur selama seminggu ini."_

" _B-Baiklah, maafkan Ibu karena telah mengganggumu. Mungkin lain kali saja kita bicara lagi. Tidurlah, Chanyeol. Jangan sampai sakit, jangan lupa makan makanan yang sehat, Nak."_

" _Tunggu. Ibu katakan saja apa yang ingin Ibu katakan."_

" _Tidak usah, kau beristirahatlah, Ibu tidak ingin kau sampai sakit."_

" _Cepatlah, Bu. Semakin Ibu berbelit-belit, semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang."_

" _Rumah peninggalan ayahmu terpaksa Ibu jual untuk melunasi hutang-hutang Ibu, Chan. Hari ini Ibu menumpang di rumah Kong Ahjumma. Ibu ber-"_

" _Apa? Jual? Astaga! Ibu berhutang apa sampai sebanyak itu? Apa saja yang Ibu lakukan di sana hingga sampai berhutang?"_

"… _.."_

" _Kenapa Ibu diam saja?"_

" _Maafkan Ibu, Chanyeol. Ibu tidak meladang lagi, ibu berjualan sejak setahun yang lalu, dan Ibu mengalami kerugian hingga sampai berhutang."_

" _Astaga! Ibu kenapa bertindak sebodoh itu? Ibu kan bisa memberitahuku jika Ibu memerlukan modal!"_

" _Ibu sudah menghubungimu, tapi kau kelihatannya sangat sibuk hingga tidak menjawab panggilan Ibu."_

"Aish _! Jadi, Ibu mengatakan bahwa ini salahku?"_

" _Tidak, Nak. Ibu tidak sedikitpun menyalahkanmu, ini memang salah Ibu yang sok pintar mau berjualan."_

" _Lalu sekarang mau Ibu apa? Mau kubelikan rumah?"_

" _Tidak, jangan. Itu akan membuang-buang uang yang sudah susah-susah kau kumpulkan."_

" _Lalu apa? Apa Ibu akan terus menumpang di rumah orang dan membuatku malu? Membuatku dicap sebagai anak tidak bertanggung jawab?"_

" _Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, Ibu sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu malu dan terlihat buruk di mata orang. Ibu ingin meminta izin seandainya Ibu boleh tinggal bersama kalian. Ibu sudah tua dan mulai sakit-sakitan, sangat sulit tinggal seorang diri. Bolehkah Ibu tinggal di rumahmu, Chan? Ibu akan mengasuh anak-anakmu dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, bukankah katamu Luhan ingin menjadi model lagi, tapi terhalang dengan anak-anak?"_

" _Ibu kan tau Luhan tidak suka tinggal serumah dengan Ibu, mulut Ibu selalu menyinggungnya. Aku tidak bisa membawa Ibu tinggal bersama kami. Aku akan membelikan Ibu rumah di Seoul dan mencarikan pembantu untuk menemani Ibu."_

" _Tolonglah, Chanyeol. Ibu tidak mau tinggal di rumah seorang diri, rasanya sangat sepi. Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu, anak-anak, dan Luhan. Ibu tidak akan berkata macam-macam lagi pada Luhan."_

" _Luhan tidak akan setuju tentang ini, Bu. Mengertilah!"_

" _Cobalah berbicara dengan Luhan, Chan. Ini juga menguntungkan Luhan, Luhan bisa bekerja lagi."_

Chanyeol akhirnya membujuk Luhan untuk mengizinkan ibunya tinggal bersama mereka. Awalnya, Luhan sangat menolak keras, tapi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ibunya berkata akan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan mengasuh anak-anak sehingga Luhan bisa bekerja lagi, Luhan menyetujui asalkan ibu Chanyeol tidak lagi banyak kata.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut ketika bertemu dengan ibunya lagi setelah 2 tahun lebih tidak bertemu. Ibunya jadi sangat kurus, keriput, dan beruban. Langkahnya juga mulai lemah dan lambat. Sejujurnya dada Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat ketika ibunya memeluknya dan mengatakan merindukannya sembari menitikkan air mata. Pelukannya masih hangat walaupun fisiknya sudah jauh berubah.

Mulut Chanyeol serasa terkunci ketika ibunya bertanya, _"Apa Chanyeol tidak merindukan Ibu? Kita sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Anakku sangat tampan dan hebat"._ Chanyeol tidak menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk membalas perkataan ibunya. Ia menyuruh ibunya diam karena beralasan ingin menghubungi sekretarisnya.

Jongin, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo menerima baik kedatangan nenek mereka. Chanyeol senang melihat anak-anaknya bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru. Jongin si anak dingin pun memperlihatkan keantusiasan akan kedatangan neneknya. Sehun cucu yang paling dekat dengan Baekhyun, Sehun yang mirip sekali dengan Luhan malah sangat menyukai Baekhyun, tidak seperti Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya pernah sekali bertemu neneknya, ia masih asing dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun dengan mudah mendapatkan hati anak itu.

Baekhyun membuktikan kata-katanya untuk tidak banyak berkomentar terhadap Luhan. Tiga hari ia tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, semua berjalan baik. Hari keempat Luhan mulai bekerja lagi. Pagi hari sebelum berangkat Luhan menyempatkan diri mencuci dan memasak, sementara ketiga anaknya tidak mau diurus oleh Luhan, malah ingin diurus oleh nenek mereka. Baekhyun mengizinkan Luhan pergi setelah tidak berhasil membujuk Jongin dan Sehun dimandikan olehnya, bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak berhasil. Luhan berangkat lebih dulu dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memerhatikan ibunya yang sudah tua itu mengurusi ketiga anaknya dengan sabar, meskipun terlihat kewalahan. Jantungnya berdentum sakit melihat tubuh ringkih itu diseret ke sana sini oleh anak-anaknya, dan ibunya mengikuti semua keinginan anak-anaknya. Jongin berumur 6 tahun, Sehun 4 tahun, dan Kyungsoo 3 tahun, ketiganya berada di umur anak aktif.

" _Aku akan mencari pembantu untuk membantu Ibu. Mengurus mereka sangat melelahkan. Luhan saja tidak sanggup mengurus mereka tanpa bantuan_ baby sitter _."_ Chanyeol berkata ketika ia dan ibunya berada di meja makan, sedang anak-anaknya sibuk menonton setelah mandi dan sarapan. Hari itu Chanyeol berencana ke kantor jam 10 pagi.

" _Tidak usah, Chanyeol. Ibu bisa kok melakukan semua ini sendiri. Mengurus mereka sangat menyenangkan."_ Baekhyun berkata dengan senyuman lebar dan raut bahagia di wajahnya.

Seminggu berlalu, Baekhyun mulai balik pada kebiasaan lamanya yang mengomentari Luhan. _"Kau tidak seharusnya berpakian seminim itu di depan anak-anakmu. Kyungsoo bisa saja meniru kebiasaan burukmu itu."_

" _Astaga! Aku ini seorang model dan perancang, untuk apa aku merancang baju bagus-bagus kalau aku sendiri tidak menggunakannya!"_

" _Kau kan bisa merancang baju yang baik digunakan di rumah."_

" _Ini sudah baik digunakan di rumah, tidak di luar!"_

Adu mulut seperti itu semakin hari semakin sering terjadi. Chanyeol terkadang jengah juga melihatnya. Ia lelah pulang kerja, dan malah disuguhi pertengkaran ibu dan istrinya. Pernah sekali Chanyeol marah besar karena itu, hingga anak-anaknya menangis ketakutan melihat ia marah. Semakin banyak hari yang terlewati, hubungan Chanyeol dengan ibunya dan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Luhan semakin tidak baik. Terkadang dalam hari itu ia bertengkar dengan Luhan, di hari lainnya ia beradu mulut dengan ibunya.

Chanyeol tidak merasakan kenyamanan lagi di rumahnya sendiri. Ia sering tidak pulang ke rumah dan malah menginap di hotel. Luhan mencurigainya selingkuh, mulai memata-matai tindak tanduknya. Ibunya menceramahinya agar tidak berselingkuh dan membuat rumah tangganya jadi hancur.

Pertengkaran hebat Chanyeol dan Luhan terjadi pada hari ulang tahun Baekhyun ke-51. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol membelikannya bunga sebagai kado ulang tahun. Chanyeol tidak pernah berlaku romantis berhubungan dengan bunga, Luhan saja tidak pernah dia belikan bunga. Ia meminta sekretarisnya menemaninya membeli bunga di toko bunga. Tidak sengaja Luhan melewati toko bunga itu dan melihat suaminya bersama seorang wanita yang menggenggam buket bunga di dalam toko itu. Luhan langsung menghakimi suaminya berselingkuh. Mereka bertengkar hebat, Luhan membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah malam itu juga.

" _Chanyeol, kau seharusnya menahan emosimu tadi."_ Meskipun Baekhyun berkata sangat pelan dan lembut padanya, Chanyeol tetap saja merasa marah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Menurutnya pertengkarannya dengan Luhan disebabkan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Diamlah! Ini semua karena Ibu! Karena mulut Ibu itu kehancuran rumah tanggaku bermulai! Ibu sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan mengomentari Luhan lagi dan memulai pertengkaran dengannya! Buktinya, Ibu malah memulai hingga aku jadi ikut-ikutan! Aku bahkan berniat menengahi kalian, tapi malah aku yang dapat masalah! Dan sekarang istriku keluar dari rumah karena Ibu! Ibu yang membuatku enggan pulang ke rumah! Hal itu yang membuat Luhan mencurigaiku, dan sekarang salah paham hingga berakhir seperti ini. Ibu sadar? Gara-gara mulut Ibu, rumah tanggaku hancur! Ibu senang melihatku menderita?"_ Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah setelah membentak ibunya. Chanyeol melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang menangis berpelukan di belakang dinding.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah tidak pulang ke rumah selama 5 hari. Chanyeol tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan istri dan anak bungsunya. Jongin dan Sehun berkali-kali meneleponnya menyuruhnya pulang dan membawa Luhan serta Kyungsoo pulang. Chanyeol masih enggan melihat wajah ibunya, dalam benaknya ibunya masihlah penyebab kehancuran rumah tangganya.

Hari kedelapan, Jongin meneleponnya sembari menangis mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun pingsan di dapur dan muntah darah. Chanyeol sedang rapat saat itu, ia tidak bisa segera pulang. Meskipun ia masih enggan bertemu ibunya, ia sedikit banyaknya khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya. Ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumah, ibunya sedang memasak di dapur. Chanyeol pulang saat malam, sedang Jongin meneleponnya pagi hari.

Ia hampir saja marah karena merasa dibohongi, ia mengira anaknya membohonginya agar pulang, melihat keadaan ibunya yang baik-baik saja. Teriakannya tidak jadi keluar ketika memerhatikan tangan ibunya yang memegang pisau bergetar, tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya menumpu pada meja dapur. _"Appa! Halmoeni memaksa akan memasak untuk makan malam Jongin dan Sehun!"_ Jongin mengadu pada Chanyol begitu menyadari kehadiran ayahnya.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, senyuman lemah terukir di bibir tuanya. _"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Jongin dan Sehun rewel beberapa hari ini."_

" _Istirahatlah! Biar aku yang memasak untuk mereka."_

" _Kau pasti lelah, Chan. Biar Ibu lanjutkan, sebentar lagi juga selesai."_

" _Bisakah mendengar perkataanku sekali saja?"_ Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Kekesalannya pada ibunya semakin bertambah ketika ibunya tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah tertatih. Jongin dan Sehun spontan membantu nenek mereka itu.

 **. . .**

Chanyeol membawa semangkuk bubur dan beberapa obat pereda panas ke kamar ibunya setelah mengurus anak-anaknya. Kata Jongin, suhu tubuh Baekhyun sangat panas. Ia menemukan ibunya tertidur dengan lenguhan pelan. Mungkin karena sedang sakit ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak. Chanyeol membangunkan ibunya dan menyuruh Baekhyun makan serta minum obat. Baekhyun hanya menuruti tanpa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol merasa canggung melihat ibunya yang tidak membantah seperti biasa, tidak berkata apa pun. Baekhyun terlihat lain di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang makan dalam diam. Setelah Baekhyun selesai makan dan minum obat, Chanyeol berkata akan memanggil dokter besok, Baekhyun menolak, mengatakan bahwa ia hanya demam biasa.

" _Chanyeol-_ ah _.."_ Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, ketika ibunya itu memanggilnya. _"Bisakah kau temani Ibu tidur malam ini?"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ibunya ini seperti anak kecil saja yang minta ditemani tidur saat sakit. Itu mungkin biasa saja jika anak Baekhyun seorang perempuan, tapi di sini anaknya Chanyeol, seorang pria beristri. _"Ibu bicara apa? Jangan konyol, aku bukan anak remaja Ibu lagi, aku sudah dewasa dan seorang suami. Lagi pula, Ibu sedang sakit, kita memiliki golongan darah yang sama, bisa-bisa demam Ibu menular padaku. Pekerjaanku sudah sangat kacau tanpa aku sakit. Sudahlah, Ibu tidurlah."_

Chanyeol kembali mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, ketika suara tua itu memanggilnya lagi.

" _Ibu ingin berbicara sebentar, Chanyeol. Mungkin kau akan marah setelah mendengar ini, tapi Ibu tidak peduli. Ibu akan tetap jujur."_

Chanyeol hanya menunggu ibunya bicara.

" _Ibu sebetulnya tidak membayar hutang dengan uang penjualan rumah, Ibu menjual ladang untuk membayar hutang. Rumah sengaja Ibu jual agar Ibu bisa tinggal bersama kalian. Maafkan ibu telah membohongimu."_

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar perkataan ibunya, kedua tangannya mengepal. Chanyeol paling benci dengan sebuah kebohongan, dan orang yang membohonginya adalah orang yang mengajarkan berbohong itu tidak baik padanya. _"Apa Ibu memang sudah berencana menghancurkan rumah tanggaku?"_ Chanyeol bertanya lirih.

" _Tidak, Chanyeol. Sedikitpun tidak terpikirkan hal itu di benak Ibu."_

" _TIDAK KATA IBU? LALU APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI? IBU LIHAT! KARENA KEHADIRAN IBU, SEMUANYA BERANTAKAN! KELUARGAKU TERCERAI-BERAI! PEKERJAANKU KACAU! DAN INI SEMUA KARENA IBU!"_

Chanyeol melihat ibunya memejamkan mata mendengar teriakannya. Ia juga tidak tahu emosinya akan selepas itu. Pertama kali ia benar-benar berteriak penuh kemarahan pada ibunya. Ia terdiam ketika melihat air mata mengaliri pipi ibunya. Ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya menangis di depannya sejak ia kecil. Ibunya selalu tersenyum di depannya, tapi ia sering melihat ibunya menangis ketika tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hatinya berdentum sakit melihat ibunya menangis, tapi kepalanya juga mendidih karena kekesalan dan kekecewaan pada ibunya.

Hari itu Chanyeol kembali ke hotel, ia tidak pulang lagi keesokan harinya. Ibunya menelepon berkali-kali, ia tidak menjawab panggilan tidak juga membalas pesan ibunya. Jongin juga beberapa kali meneleponnya, ia hanya berkata akan pulang esok hari. Ia rasa ia memang harus pulang, ia memiliki 2 orang anak yang terlantar di rumah, ibunya sedang sakit tidak mungkin bisa mengurus kedua putranya. Chanyeol berencana pulang setelah bekerja. Ia tidak akan berkomunikasi dulu dengan ibunya.

Pagi sekali Chanyeol kembali mendapat telepon dari ibunya, Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab. Siang hari, ibunya mengirim pesan yang membuatnya cukup terkejut.

 _[Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol. Ibu kembali ke Busan. Maafkan Ibu yang sudah mengacaukan hidupmu, Ibu sama sekali tidak berniat mengacaukan hidupmu, sedikitpun tidak ada niat di hati dan pikiran ibu untuk membuatmu menderita. Maafkan Ibu yang telah membohongimu, Ibu hanya ingin tinggal bersama kalian. Maafkan atas kekeraskepalaan Ibu. Kau benar, hidupmu berantakan karena Ibu. Ibu tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi mulai sekarang, Chanyeol. Hiduplah yang baik, Anakku. Jaga istri dan anakmu dengan baik. Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu dan keluargamu. Sampaikan maaf Ibu pada Luhan dan anak-anakmu. Ibu sudah meminta Luhan untuk pulang, Jongin dan Sehun Ibu titipkan pada tetangga. Cepatlah pulang Chanyeol. Kasihan Jongin dan Sehun]_

Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi kabar ibunya. Ia sebetulnya khawatir, terkadang ia juga bermimpi tentang ibunya, tapi egonya sangat tinggi. Luhan sudah kembali ke rumah, kehidupan mereka kembali seperti dahulu, tentram. Luhan tidak lagi bekerja, ia hanya akan mengirim rancangannya pada perusahaan fashion. Beberapa kali temannya menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu kabar ibunya, ia mengabaikan saja. Luhan juga secara tidak siginifikan bertanya tentang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan egonya setelah teman sekaligus kakak baginya menceramahinya, _"Bagaimanapun, dia tetaplah ibumu, Chanyeol. Kau bahkan sudah mengerti kenapa dia berbohong padamu, dia kesepian jauh dari anak yang dulu selalu bersamanya. Ia sudah tua dan butuh teman. Ia ingin bersama dengan anak, cucu, dan menantunya. Dia cerewet itu tanda dia perhatian pada istrimu. Bukankah ia selalu berkata yang baik-baik? Ia hanya mengomentari tingkah buruk istrimu. Ibumu tetaplah ibumu Chanyeol, tidak ada seorang ibu pun menginginkan kehancuran untuk hidup anaknya. Ia mengajarkan kau untuk selalu jujur karena ia orang baik, bukan berarti sekali ia berbohong, segala pintu maaf tertutup untuknya. Jangan mempertahankan egomu, bisa saja sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan terjadi karena egomu yang tidak berdasar itu."_

Dan Chanyeol sangat menyesal tidak mendengarkan perkataan Suho saat itu. Satu bulan sejak ibunya pergi, ia menerima telepon dari nomor ibunya, tapi bukan suara ibunya yang ada di seberang sana, melainkan adik sepupunya yang tinggal di Yanggu. Ibunya ternyata tidak kembali ke Busan, saat di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, anak dari kakak ayahnya. Ibunya tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya di Yanggu. Ia sempat bersyukur mendengar ada yang merawat ibunya. Namun, kelegaan itu tidak bertahan lama, setelah kalimat terkutuk itu keluar dari mulut adiknya.

" _Baekhyun Imo sangat merindukan, Hyung. Imo tidak berani menelepon. Imo takut Hyung masih marah padanya. Imo juga melarangku menghubungi Hyung, Imo tidak ingin mengganggu, Hyung. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, Imo selalu menyebut nama Hyung dalam tidurnya. Imo sedang dalam masa kritis, Hyung. Kankernya telah menyebar ke seluruh bagian hati."_

Tulang-tulang Chanyeol sontak mencair mendengar perkataan adik sepupunya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mempertahankan bobot tubuhnya, apalagi ponsel di tangannya. Ia tidak mendengar lagi perkataan adik sepupunya. Kanker? Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika ibunya memiliki penyakit itu. Jantungnya berdentum keras, ia benar-benar kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Nyawanya seolah meninggalkan raga. Ia betul-betul anak yang buruk.

 **. . .**

"Sudah, Hyung. Semua sudah terjadi, biarlah berlalu. Ikhlaskanlah. Biarkan Bibi tenang di sana." Jungkook mengusap punggung Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya terdiam di depan peti yang berisi ibunya. Matanya kosong, tubuhnya tidak bertenaga, sepenuhnya menumpu pada peti. Tangan kanannya mengusap pipi kiri dan kanan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernapas. Air mata mengaliri pipinya dalam diam.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ibumu akan segera dikremasi," kata Bibinya sembari mengusap rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan. Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tidak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng. Tidak gerak yang dia hasilkan selain belaian di pipi ibunya.

Luhan berjalan mendekati suaminya dengan Kyungsoo di gendongannya. Bocah kecil itu sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis, seolah mengerti bahwa neneknya telah tiada. Jongin dan Sehun juga menangis di pelukan adik-adik sepupu Chanyeol yang lain.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , ikhlaskanlah Ibu. Kau tidak boleh begini, Ibu sudah terlalu lama kau tahan begini," bisik Luhan sembari mengusap pipi suaminya. Pipinya sendiri juga basah, setelah berpikir semalaman, ia menyadari kebaikan mertuanya itu jauh dari siapapun yang pernah ia kenal. Ia menyesal tidak pernah menyambut baik maksud baik mertuanya. Luhan tidak pernah hidup bersama kedua orangtuanya dari kecil, ia berasal dari panti asuhan, tidak ada yang menasehatinya ini dan itu selama menjadi model, ketika Baekhyun menasehatinya, ia merasa kehilangan kebebasan.

Kyungsoo yang berada di pangkuan Luhan ikut-ikut mengusap pipi ayahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. "Halmeoni?" tanyanya, mata bulat jernih itu menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya. Chanyeol meraih Kyungsoo ke pelukannya, menciumi putri kecilnya. Chanyeol ingat ibunya pernah berkata, _"Ibu sangat suka melihat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo itu ibarat duplikatmu dalam versi perempuan."_

 **. . .**

Sedalam dan semenyesakkan apa pun penyesalan Chanyeol, tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Ibunya tidak akan kembali ke dunia, ibunya tidak akan kembali untuk memohon sebuah pelukan dari Chanyeol, ibunya tidak akan kembali untuk meminta sebuah kunjungan dari Chanyeol, ibunya sudah pergi, pergai jauh dari hidup Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun atau apa pun melainkan dirinya dan egonya. Andai ia segera menuruti kata hatinya untuk menghubungi ibunya, andai ia sedikit peka dengan keadaan ibunya, andai egonya tidak ia biarkan menguasai dirinya, andai ia mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya sebelum memotong pembicaraan wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu, andai ia lebih cepat sampai di Yanggu. Andai, andai, dan andai. Hanya andai yang bisa mengobati luka dalam di hati Chanyeol saat ini.

Semua perkataan orang yang memasuki indera pendengarannya, berputar seperti kaset rusak, menggali lubang penyesalan yang semakin dalam. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berpindah dari sofa ke kamar. Ia merasa kehilangan jiwanya, hanya raganya yang berada di sana. Ia sudah menyetel lagu di _earphone_ -nya dengan volume tertinggi. Perkataan orang-orang itu masih saja mengisi ruang telinganya.

" _Baekhyun divonis kanker hati 3 tahun yang lalu, saat itu ia baru berada di stadium dua. Baekhyun menjual ladang untuk biaya pengobatan. Tiga tahun yang ia lewati dengan obat-obatan dan kemoterapi ringan, tidak menghambat pertumbuhan kanker itu. Ia divonis stadium akhir seminggu sebelum meneleponmu. Hidupnya diperkirakan tidak lama lagi. Baekhyun sangat merindukan anaknya katanya padaku. Aku meminta ia memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya, ia menolak. Tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu katanya. Dua hari kemudian dia mendatangiku, dia memintaku memberikan ongkos ke Seoul sebagai gantinya ia memberikan rumahnya padaku. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan anak-anak dan cucu-cucunya. Kukira kau akan curiga dengan kondisi ibumu."_

 _._

" _Baekhyun datang bersama Jungkook dalam kondisi lemah, aku berinisiatif membawanya ke dokter. Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan dokter mengenai kanker yang Baekhyun derita. Kami memintanya memberitahumu tentang penyakitnya, tapi ia berkata tidak perlu. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu hidupmu katanya, selalu seperti itu, padahal setiap tidurnya ia menyebut namamu. Dia tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak ingin merepotkan kami, dia bersikeras dirawat di rumah. Ia menceritakan segalanya padaku. Aku sangat marah padamu saat itu, kau menjadi begitu kurang ajar setelah kaya. Padahal karena ibumulah kau bisa menjadi seperti ini. Dia yang berjuang untuk menghidupimu dulu._

 _Setelah sukses kau tidak memberikan apa pun untuknya selain rasa sakit. Kau ingat saat kau cacar air dan kulitmu penuh dengan cairan menjijikkan hingga tidak satu pun yang mau bermain denganmu? Ibumu selalu di sampingmu, menggendongmu kemanapun, memandikanmu dengan sabar, memelukmu ketika tidur, ia sama sekali tidak takut akan tertular penyakitmu. Ketika dia meminta kau menemaninya tidur, kau malah berkata takut tertular penyakitnya. Kau anak yang paling beruntung memiliki ibu sebaik, setabah, dan sesabar Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah tidak menyebut namamu dalam doanya."_

 _._

" _Chanyeol-_ ie _tau tidak apa yang paling Ibu takutkan di dunia ini?"_

" _Apa? Ular? Ibu kan sangat takut dengan ular."_

" _Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Hal yang paling Ibu takutkan adalah Chanyeol meninggalkan Ibu. Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang Ibu miliki di dunia ini."_

" _Eoh? Chanyeol meninggalkan Ibu? Kenapa? Chanyeol akan selalu bersama Ibu karena Chanyeol sangat suka bersama Ibu. Ibu sangat cantik, baik, dan pintar memasak."_

" _Aigoo~ Nanti ketika Chanyeol menikah, Chanyeol pasti akan meninggalkan Ibu."_

"Aniyo _, Chanyeol tidak akan meninggalkan Ibu."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja, Chanyeol kan sangat menyayangi Ibu!"_

" _Kalau begitu jangan pernah tinggalkan Ibu, ya. Chanyeol adalah anak satu-satu Ibu. Chanyeol harus membawa Ibu kemana pun Chanyeol pergi, oke?"_

" _Tentu saja, Chanyeol akan membawa Ibu tinggal di rumah mewah Chanyeol nanti."_

 _._

" _Kenapa Chanyeol sangat suka memeluk Ibu?"_

" _Karena Ibu sangat hangat, Chanyeol sangat suka."_

" _Apa ketika Ibu sudah tua nanti Chanyeol akan tetap memeluk Ibu?"_

" _Tentu saja! Ibu adalah Ibu terbaik dan terhangat, Chanyeol akan selalu memeluk Ibu, meskipun Ibu sudah keriput seperti Song Halmeoni hehe"_

" _Baguslah, peluklah Ibu selalu ya."_

" _SIap! Laksanakan!"_

 _._

Chanyeol tidak tau harus mengatakan kondisinya seperti apa sekarang. Hatinya hancur tak berbentuk. Ia tidak menyangka 'Selamat tingga' yang dimaksud ibunya adalah selamat tinggal untuk selama-lamanya. Ibunya pergi di saat ia belum sempat meminta maaf pada ibunya.

Ia anak terburuk yang pernah ada. Ibunya berjuang begitu keras menghidupinya hingga ia tidak pernah kekurangan gizi dan memiliki perlengkapan seperti anak-anak lainnya, tidak peduli ibunya sendiri memakai pakaian tambal, sandal jepit yang telah diikat di ujungnya karena telah beberapa kali putus. Ibunya tidak memiliki tangan selembut dan semulus tangannya. Tangan ibunya kasar dan kapalan, pertanda ia selalu bekerja keras.

Ia mengumbar janji ini janji itu untuk membahagiakan ibunya saat masih kecil. Setelah dewasa dan memiliki kekayaan, ia tidak pernah mengingat janji itu. Ia bahkan seolah membuang ibunya jauh dari hidupnya sementara keluarga kandung yang dimiliki ibunya hanya dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak tau semenderita apa ibunya saat ia hidup di atas kemewahan dan kemegahan bersama keluarganya. Ia tidak tau sesulit apa hari-hari yang dijalani ibunya saat ia menjalani harinya dengan ketenangan. Ibunya bahkan tidak sekalipun membiarkan ia kesulitan ketika masih kecil. Apa pun ibunya lakukan untuknya.

Chanyeol tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi hingga ia bisa bernapas dengan baik. Air mata ibunya yang menetes karena dirinya seolah menikam jantungnya, dan bayangan itu tak kunjung meninggalkannya. Mungkin ini karma Chanyeol, ia harus hidup dalam keadaan penuh penyesalan. Entah kapan dirinya akan pulih seperti biasa. Atau entah ia akan berakhir dengan cara ini. Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe sorry aku updet ff gajeboh ini, bukannya updet Sequel INTC. Wkwk maaf ya belum nemuin feel sequel INTC. Masih mencoba meraih. Dan ini aku tau sangat sangat sangat gagal, habisnya dipakasain banget. Ga tau juga kenapa aku maksa banget buat nulis. Aku cuma mau mendatangkan feel menulis lagi, sejak hiatus yang sangat lama, menulis itu jadi sangggaaattt sulit. Jadi maklum aja yaa ^^**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca dan review ^^**


End file.
